triunifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Conjoiner Felka
Welcome Heyo, I'm Felka, the Admin. If you have any questions about the wiki, or want to discuss layouts/plans for future contributions/the game in general, feel free to post here. Looking foward to working with everyone. Conjoiner Felka 19:07, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Character Pages I was thinking since, Tri-Uni is heavily based on your key inputs, why not add a table or some sort, to display out the good key inputs to bring out the best abilities of the character? I believe some hardcore players would be grinding for a good input, I shared mine at Rizelea's page. If you find it annoying and useless, you could remove it :) But if you are interested in that, we could discuss regarding the templetes. Mirumi Mira 19:40, July 12, 2010 (UTC) I think it's a good idea, and I'm glad that you've done it. When I was working on the Agarest Wiki, they had uploaded the icons for the various skill types as icons, then turned those icons into templates that could be inserted via double curly-braces. I think that if we could find and upload icons of the different buttons, we might be able to do something similar with combos. As far as adding it to the template, that's one way to go about it--thing is, if you start including calls to other templates inside of templates, the editor will disable WYSIWYG mode and force you into Source mode, which could be problematic for inexperienced contributors... I'm not sure what the right course of action is, but I like the table you added--that particular combo is one I use with Riz all the time, although I'll tack on R-2 and MB-2 on the front and end of it. I think she's ridiculously easy to chain-combo on--if you add square on twice after triggering T-3 in that combo, you'll snag her SP-3 attack as well. In any case, keep doing what you're doing, and let me know if you have any other good ideas =3 Conjoiner Felka 19:47, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Hehe okay. But well, i guess most combination keys are just for looks. Usually plain spamming of Squares would clean up any monsters. However, I think it's good for people who are bored of grinding to try out new stuff, since they are probably bored spamming the same combos again and again. Using those colored icons in the game itself would be great for combo displays i think, but had to know where to find them and upload in this wikia. Also, weapons also allows those skills to be used as well. Guess we need to find those images out from the game! It makes the wikia much more interesting to read, rather than a wall of text. Mirumi Mira 13:53, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Dungeon Template I'm sorry, but I've never worked on a wiki and don't know how to change the template properly. The problem is, that it needs at least one more space for enemies, I had to put 2 different enemies in one field. Also I'm not really sure how dynamic you want this wiki to be. I included the drops I got from the Lurker and his HP into the Lurker field. Should I put those information on a new site? Or could you add those information to the template. IMO it's important what Lurkers drop for those who want to get the SS weapons legit without abusing the black market ^^ Also I made a typo (typed 2 times :N), any way to delete the following page?: http://triuni.wikia.com/wiki/Yoma_Castle_Castle_Center:_N:_N ArchoNils 15:16, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Quick question regarding the hunting point items field in the template: Are we listing abilities here? I was under the impression that Abilities were not dropped at fixed locations, and it was a random chance to get certain abilities depending on either your character level, dungeon level, ep level, or something else all together. To be honest, I do not believe it to be based on dungeon level as I have recieved a level 3 or 4 ability from one of the single digit leveled dungeons before. List whatever abilities you've received from the hunting point in that field. The Abilities seem somewhat randomized, but my experience is that each floor has a small pool that it pulls the Ability you get from--I've only ever gotten 3 or so different Abilities from the same Hunting Point, so I figured if people just added whatever they found, we could see if there were distinct "pools" that multiple floors had assigned to them, or if every floor was different. So yeah, basically enter the names of whatever Abilities you've received here, and we'll worry about classification and linking later, once we have a better idea of how many different Abilities can be gotten on the same floor. Conjoiner Felka 03:11, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Meteorites Whew finally. The entire list is done up. Do feel free to fill in the blanks. But I'll do so eventually. If there's anything you wanna add on, or comment, please reply below :) Either way, Meteorites aren't finished yet, there's still a huge load about the combinations. But I'll farm some AP, and test out those stuff, to see whether theres anything wrong with the text in the game. It's written in a messy manner -_-" Mirumi Mira 16:19, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Wow, that was a ton of info...thanks for adding all that in @_@. If you look on the Meteorite Workshop page, I had cobbled a sample table together early this morning before passing out. I was originally thinking of having a separate page for each meteorite that would record the synthesis materials needed to make them, while only leaving the color and the magnitude of the effect you get when you place it in different positions in the table itself. That way the individual Meteorite pages could use the EquipItem template for automatic linkage with the pages of the items needed to make them. I like your table setup too, though, so I'm not sure what the best way to do it is...hmm...maybe just turn the entries in the Name column into links, and...hmm...I dunno. Take a look at the sample table I put on the Meteorite Workshop page and let me know what you think the best compromise between your layout and mine would be--I'm not sure what the best way to do it is, and since you entered all that massive info in, I figure you've got the right to decide how it goes down. I could just create a separate Meteorite template that has fields for "Strength of effect in Planet/Ring1/Ring2/Ring3", and use that on the individual Meteorite pages. Conjoiner Felka 18:51, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.. Only takes a copy and paste for most cases. So it's rather ok to re-do and stuff. We can do a main page for the Meteorites in the Workshop page, to allow viewers to see their basic information and also some important ones. When they wanna know more, they click on the link, and therefore go in further and check out more regarding that Meteorite. Reason why i did up the page, was partly cause I'm at grinding stage, and I'm looking into the AP store, so i sorta felt that I should tidy some data up. And there was a meteorite page under Items, so i thought that might be a good addition. But yeah, it doesn't really matter. It's all copy and paste -able =3 Mirumi Mira 04:25, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Ugh, I think the wiki ate our earlier discussion about the Dark/Holy meteorites...you have any idea where that went? Conjoiner Felka 18:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Nvm! Forgot that that part was on your Talk Page, not mine >.>;; Combo Images Hehe hi! I was thinking about it, and Tri-Uni's webbie has them. And some photoshopping... tada! So... If you are free or smth, you can change your templetes so they allow images... Or i don't know whether they do accept them now.. But anyways, there they are =x I'll see what I can do. I may wind up going into a "Templates within templates" approach like we did over at the Agarest wiki...I'm going to change the "Combo Sequence" segment for the special attacks so that it has 6 numbered fields (only being displayed if they're actually filled) and put in a bunch of #switch statements so that when people type in Square, Cross, or Triangle, it'll replace it with , , or . Those will be templates consisting solely of the corresponding button image. I'll post here again when I have it working to my satisfaction. Conjoiner Felka 18:33, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Okay, done! We'll have to go through and re-enter the combos in the new fields (SP1Combo1-4, SP2Combo1-5, and SP3Combo1-6), but it'll properly display the images now. Typing in Triangle, Square, or Cross in those fields will activate the #switch statements and insert the template containing the image corresponding to the button name. (Sorry, I'm a programming type person, so I get excited when I make crud like this work out). We can also use them for a future page on the combat system when we define what all the various weapon-enabled skills are. Any time you want the image of the button while you're working on a new page now, just type in , , or and the wiki will auto-replace it with the corresponding image. Thanks for finding those images! =D Conjoiner Felka 18:56, July 14, 2010 (UTC) True Route Guide Okay, feeling bored and those, and you guys might want to know about the route.. So.. i did it up, but i aren't sure whether you guys hate spoilers, if you do, just don't scroll down! =x Mirumi Mira 08:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Shops You can leave most of the Shop Inventories to me, I should blaze through those fairly quick. I'm also considering typing out a full list for the convert shop, which would include not only CP values, but possibly exchange values for Gala and such, and probably more importantly, an accurate list of avaliable items you can quick search for (No more straining eyes looking through hundreds of items for a single obscure item!). However, this would take a good amount of time so I'll hold off until I see a high demand for it or have a large chunk of free time, whichever may come first. Nesirus 00:25, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I'd noticed the new shop pages, and all I have to say is: Awesome. =D If it's not a huge deal, do you think you could add the link brackets around the items in the shop tables? I know that the Useable Items haven't had pages made for them yet, but I'm going to get around to it eventually, and having the shop inventories linked up will be quite helpful. If it's a hassle to add the links, I can do it myself--just thought I'd ask, since you're already adding the shop info. I know that the Synthesis Item page is an unholy long list right now...I'm not sure how to organize it so it's not so massively long--perhaps if I broke the Normal Item section into alphabetical subsections each on their own page or something...best bet at the moment if you're looking for a specific item is to use the Search box in the sidebar. If the Item page for what you're looking for exists, it will take you straight to it. If you've got ideas on how to organize them better, I'm all ears. Conjoiner Felka 00:31, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I will make sure to start linking the inventories from now on, hadn't considered that before (fairly new to wiki's, but I learn quick). The synthesis page looks like it will be a huge pain to sort. Alphabetical seems fine for the moment, but you may want to change it to a more complex system in the future, such as grouping all items that are used in SS class weapons together. However, this seems very time consuming, so I would leave it as it is for the time being. Nesirus 00:52, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I would say... sort them using Rarity as their index or and also Type. Type as in, Souls, Usables (like those grass and stuff), and those large chuck of materials, we can sort them via Rarity. It's easy as long you have access to the Convert Shop, they have everything in the game, with exception of synth recipes. And the AP cost, clearly states how rare they are :) Mirumi Mira 09:55, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering, should I list the super common items for sale (ordinary kotodama, safety code, etc) in each shop/vending machine page or just the unique items? After opening another vending machine in game I noticed my previous notes ignored all common items/healing consumeables as well as maps and solely focused on the synthesis materials. Shall I go back and add those in too? Nesirus 02:00, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I think it's probably safe to leave out the super common set of items for sale--if it's something that's sold at the Castle Shop, since that's always available, we probably don't need to give people any other locations that they can buy it, since they'd be irrelevant. As far as maps go, I think we can probably just forget about them entirely--they're available in the relevant shop/vending machine when your Universe Rank is high enough, so I just don't see much sense in wasting our time cataloguing them. I'd say just focusing on unique items and synthesis materials is the way to go. Conjoiner Felka 02:12, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Bad news I just came home to find that my house had been burglarized. My PS3, 360, laptop, and cell phone were all among the objects missing. My copy of Trinity Universe was in the PS3 as well, so I'm unlikely to be able to add any content for a while. I'll keep people posted about my situation, but there probably isn't any gaming in my future for a while. Conjoiner Felka 05:16, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Opps, i hope the police is your area would be able to do something about it. During the time where you sort out the issue, i will continue and update this wiki as much as possible. And of course, hope that all of your belongings will come back to you unharmed. Mirumi Mira 09:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry to hear that Felka. I hope the authorities catch the people responsible and get your stuff back intact. Nesirus 23:17, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Items Mmm, I have no idea how the consumable item pages should be structured. Anyone have any ideas? An example would be even better if possible. Nesirus 01:30, July 17, 2010 (UTC) If you'd like, I could try making a template for them. Give me a few minutes to work on it. Conjoiner Felka 01:34, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Okay, template's done. On the page for an item, just type in , then hit Preview to load the template. Enter the names of shops it can be purchased from (if you need more than 6 fields for this, let me know and I'll expand that part of the template) in the BuyLocation# fields. Enter the base price (not on sale) for the item in the G field, and then enter a description of what the item does in the EffectText field. The dungeon locations it can be found in and the monsters that can drop it will be auto-populated through the magic of Categories and the #categorytree command. Let me know if you have any other questions about how to use the template. Conjoiner Felka 01:43, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Awesome, this looks like it will work great. I'm not sure how to go about listing super common items, such as Grass which is sold by nearly every store, in the purchaseable from area. Any thoughts? Nesirus 01:52, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hmm...good point. Don't bother listing vending machines if it's a super-common item, I guess...or if it's sold at the Yoma King Castle Shop, since that's always available. If it's for sale there, that's probably the only one that needs to be listed. What's the most different places you've seen something on sale where one of them isn't the Castle Shop? Conjoiner Felka 02:07, July 17, 2010 (UTC) I don't believe I've seen vending machines carry anything that the Castle Shop doesnt except for maps/synthesis items. Then again, that isn't somthing I have paid a great deal of attention to. I'll check at the next vending machine I come across. -edit: Assuming the Stardust Station Vending Machine follows the same rules as the others, the non-synthesis goods are all carried in the Castle Shop Nesirus 02:29, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Organizing Issues Honestly, I think we should keep the order of item lists (pertaining to equippables) as they appear in game to make it easier to find specific items rather than alphabetically. Doing so would also keep the items sorted by strength/potency, as the lower level stuff always appears at the top of lists. It would also be easier to input the data when I don't have to worry about jumping around to different rows. What do you think? Nesirus 00:51, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Sounds fine to me--my housemate should be coming home with my new PS3 tonight (employee discount on used systems from GameStop ftw), so I'll be able to start adding actual content to the wiki again soon. I'll be able to add in which synth manual unlocks what recipes, since I'll be starting from scratch again--don't know if you want to focus on adding the higher-tier equipment and just let me fill in the lower-tier stuff as I unlock it, or if you find it easier to just go down the list in toto without skipping any items. I was working on some stuff with the synthesis item list the other day, too--I was trying to use the #categorytree command to get an alphabetical list of all the items onto the page, but apparently it'll only display the first page's worth (200 items) of category contents, so it looks like it'll have to all be manual entry. I'm thinking about maybe breaking the synthesis item groups down by dungeon type--when I was scrolling through the list of all the stuff I had after 1 playthrough, I remember that it seemed to be segregated that way--maybe making a table for each "category" of synthesis item in that sense would help reduce the length of the Synth Item page? (Although no organization other than alphabetical seems like it would necessarily make it easier for people to find a specific item they're looking for--maybe I'll just add a disclaimer to the top of the item page along the lines of "Here's a list of categories of items by source--if you're looking for something specific, use the Search box in the sidebar to go to the page for that item") If you have any other ideas on organization, feel free to let me know--many of the pages that haven't been templates or the like were things that I threw together right when I started the wiki, just so that there'd be some sort of framework for people to add on to. Now that there are actually more people adding to the wiki, I see no reason why we shouldn't reformat things in the way you find most sensible. Conjoiner Felka 02:12, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Synthesis items do seem to follow a pattern of dropping from a specific type of zone as far as I can tell, so that might be a valid way of sorting them. Another method that might be useable would be sorting by the level of item it creates, as it would seem higher level items seem to require materials used in other high level items (the "Odd Souvenir" synth item, for example, is used in the creation of the last 5 kotodama's in my synth list)(after further reviewing my synth list, it seems "Odd" named items (egg, gemstone, crystal, etc)are all high level synth materials). For the time being, I am more concerned with the addition of information rather than the sorting methods, as we have tons more to cover, and its possible we'll decide to sort them in a completely different way after noticing trends in the data. As for now, I will start inputing the armors using the convert shop purchase list as a reference, so it'll be easier if I just put in everything instead of skipping the lower level stuff. Nesirus 02:54, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Lurkers I think i read on gfaqs that the drop changes when you soulbreak them once. Wouldn't it be wise to change the drop template for them to pre-soulbreak and post-soulbreak? (the second break only reaps massive exp) *Edit*: Nevermind, I'll probably kill all lurkers and list all of their drops in the next few days/weeks. You're absolutely right about the Lurker drops--there are two possible drops before you Soul Break them, then two others after you Soul Break them. If you Break them twice, in addition to the massive XP, you get a chance at both pools of drops. I forgot to update the Lurker template after I learned that (indeed, I originally didn't have a separate template just for Lurkers), but I've fixed it now. Use as the template for Lurker pages. The "Number of Barriers" field is still in there...I know that all Lurkers I've encountered have only had 2, but after having fought a boss with at least 5, I feel like it's worth hedging against the possibility of Lurkers with more barriers. Conjoiner Felka 16:52, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Hi, would you mind checking the pirate king lurker? I think i have done everything correctly (except that i lack a bit info about him). As soon as i know i've done everything correct I'll continue to contribute. Looks good--although you might want to add the color of the monster in parentheses after the name--Lurkers in a given dungeon often maintain the same name across sequential floors, but with different color schemes, stats, and drop tables. If the Pirate King shows up on other floors, you'll want to add (Blue) or whatever to the Lurker name to differentiate it from the other versions. If you have the color for it, I'll use the Move function I have as admin to rename it. Conjoiner Felka 20:18, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright, i didn't know that. I'll also keep an eye out for the color. It's late where i live, but Ill post the color tomorow. N8 folks. :3 Troubleshooting Hi, I'm sorry but i made a dumb mistake. I actually wrote category:Location MonsterName as the articles name and wanted to replace everything in the edit page, but i somehow can't change an articlename.. How do i change the categorisation? Only admins can move (rename) or delete articles, I think (I may be able to create another user group with that privelege--I haven't really looked at all into the group rights management tools). So for now, just let me know if you need something deleted or renamed. I went ahead and nuked Category:Location MonsterName for you. Conjoiner Felka 16:54, July 22, 2010 (UTC) DLC Separate? And other things... Just downloaded a bunch of DLC content, and was wondering if we would merge them in with the existing articles or have a completely separate section for them. For reference, I am only downloading the "free" stuff, so if we end up adding dlc stuff I will be unable to provide details on the paid content. A few more notes while I'm here: *We may want to reconsider the layout of the Weapons page, as each character has 30 unique weapons, and at 13 characters that's 390 sections, which seems like a lot for one page. *Are we going to have a synthesis style shop page? If so, how are we gonna break it down to avoid super-massive list pages while keeping the hassle of using it to a minimum? *Does anyone have access to good screenshots? Or the ability to take some? I would specifically like to add pictures of weapon models, dungeon and shop floating objects, and possibly maps of specific dungeons. On a final note, after giving the problem of synthesis item sorting some thought, I came up with a possible solution.: Items created through synthesis all have one thing in common, AP gain. We could use the AP# to create a level for synthesis materials, and possibly sort it in that manner. After writing this, however, it is beginning to sound more complicated and less useful than I had originally thought. However, I'll leave it as an example in case it sparks any ideas. Nesirus 05:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) As far as DLC goes, I'm undecided as to whether it should be on a separate page, or simply be incorporated into the relevant tables (Meteorite DLC as part of the various Meteorite tables, equipment as part of the appropriate tables, etc.). If you think it makes more sense one way or the other, weigh in with your opinion here. For the Weapons page, that's one 31-line (counting the headers) table for each of the 13 characters, with the Contents box at the head of the page providing fast jumps to any individual character's section--that doesn't seem particularly onerous to use, at least from my perspective, but if you think people will find the page too long/difficult to use, I'm open to suggestions...being a programmer, my idea of what constitutes "difficult to use" or "too long" is sometimes out of whack compared to other peoples' =/ I don't have a TV Capture card, so the only pictures I have access to are shots I steal from other locations, so I'm no help there. For synthesis items, I'm starting to wonder if a list even makes sense; in thinking about why people would be looking for synthesis items, several possibilities come to mind: 1) They're looking at an equipment page and think "Hmm, I don't have this component, what drops it?" ::click link to specific synth item page::, 2) They're looking at an equipment synth in their actual game and notice something they're missing--use Search box to zip to specific item page, or 3) They're looking through their inventory (or are looking to answer a "Where do I get X?" post on GameFAQs) and find themselves thinking "Now where did I get that?" or "I wonder what that's used to make?", and again, the correct action would be to use the Search box to zip to the page for that item, if it exists. Taken together, I'm not really sure I see a good reason to actually have a huge list of Synthesis Items--put a disclaimer on the page saying "Use the Search box to look for specific items, or browse the Category:SynthItem, Category:ManaItem, or Category:SoulItem page to view a list of all items of those types" and that might be sufficient. Just something that occurred to me, so let me know what you think--between the two of us, we ought to be able to come up with an efficient, user-friendly solution. Thanks again for all your efforts to help improve the wiki--I'm trying to overcome a bit of a motivation fail at the moment (having to redo Kanata's story immediately after finishing it, due to the loss of my saves, is kind of killing me), so having these conversations about the wiki is helping to pull me back into the game. Conjoiner Felka 17:20, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Weapons Hi, I've been editing the Weapons page and adding my currently gained weapons so far. I can't figure out which Synthesis book corresponds to them, so I'm just putting up stats for now. My real question pertains to the size of each character's weapon table. Would it be better if each weapon line were split into a separate table within each character's listing? I'll use Kanata as an example of what I mean and edit this question once it's done. LanceHeart 18:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Edit: Here's the direct link to the new style for weapons. What do you think? Weapons#Kanata LanceHeart 18:58, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't like the excesive cell padding on the last couple tables. Maybe combine it into a single table but keep the bold header lines to seperate the different weapon sections. Coax75ohm 19:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I don't really have any strong feelings one way or the other--they're more or less segregated by weapon line within the standard listing, but this does make it a little clearer. On the other hand, the separate tables have different widths for their columns, which makes scrolling up and down and comparing stats between weapons of different "lines" a little more work, since it's not all in one straight column. It also adds to the overall length of the page with the extra header lines and spacing between the tables. If people find it easier to use or like it better one way or the other, I'm willing to be persuaded--I'm not particularly wedded to any specific format, so if any other contributors or users want to weigh in, I'd like to hear your opinions. Conjoiner Felka 19:40, July 24, 2010 (UTC) The excessive padding on the last tables is caused by the minimum height of the tables being somewhat fixed. I can change those in if needed, much like the column widths. The bigger problem will likely be the added length, which is what I'm not liking myself. Mind you, this is only a demo and I'll revert it if you don't want it. LanceHeart 19:44, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I made an example of what I was thinking: Weapons#Rizelea Coax75ohm 19:46, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I like that more. I'm in favor of using Coax75ohm's version. LanceHeart 19:49, July 24, 2010 (UTC)